Kelsey's Journal
by booknerd4eva
Summary: What would Kelsey's journal look like if you look inside? Lucky for you that I can give you an inside look. T because I think it should be, Constructive Criticism appreciated. Coming chapters will be better, I promise! Need reviews! No entrance w/o review payment @ exit- no exceptions.
1. Before Anything

Yesterday was graduation day. There will be no more high school for me. The only thing that I regret about graduating is that my parents never get to see me all grown up.

This summer will be a busy one. My parents left me a bit of money, but it's not enough to get me through collage. Mike and Sarah would pay for me, but they have to think of their own children's collage careers, and how to get there comfortably. Anyway, the point is, if I want to continue my education to the point that I want to, then I will have to work for it. Lucky me, I get to take a trip to the happy establishment of job placement. My luck, I'll get stuck with janitor or some other job that I would not give to my least-favorite enemy.

At least I won't have to sit around the house that has never felt like a home and watch the happy four-some foster family that got stuck with Little Orphan Kelsey. As my dad would say, "Sometimes you get dealt a good hand in life, but most of the time, it doesn't seem all that great." Well I can safely say that I don't think my hand can get all that much worse. Wish me luck so that I don'[t end up mopping the floor after-hours.

Until next time, Kelsey


	2. First Day at the Circus

**I forgot on the last chapter- ALL RIGHTS TO COLLEEN HOUCK!**

 **I need reviews people!**

 **Give me the reviews!**

Being a circus hand is a hard job! There aren't any elephants- thank goodness- but there are some dogs and a tiger that I have yet to formally meet. The tiger (Dhiren) has an ivory coat with coal stripes and brilliantly blue eyes. He looked so powerful when he did his routine with Matt's dad. Matt is a circus kid, and the only other person close to being my age is Cathleen. I'm sharing a room/tent with her. She and Matt seem to have a little romantic interest in each other... I must remember to do everything possible to get them actually dating.

I must admit, today was a little bit daunting, but I worked my way through it! First, there was the guy that was the first circus hand that I met. He was chewing tobacco- EEEWWW! That just grosses me out, but I was kind and courteous to him anyway. Then there was Mr. Maurizio, a robust and jovial man who happens to be this circus's ringmaster/owner. He made me smile more than one time during my first day of work here. They forced me into teeny sparkly thing that I normally wouldn't have touched with the longest pole within the realm of reality. Of coarse, on my first day of work, I couldn't have normal costumers to sell tickets and concessions to. I had to deal with a field trip full of little kids that payed for themselves and bought what seemed like millions of balloons. I popped two or three, which scared some of the kids at first, but then managed to make a game out of my clumsiness with the helium, and had all of the kids happy. After the show was over, I has the pleasure of helping clean up the mess that the audience had left behind with Matt. The worst was the confetti that a clown decided was a good thing to throw on the kids. At least they liked it. Overall, I like this job, maybe a career in something to do with animals(my favorite part of the circus) is in my future.

Well, now I smell something that suspiciously smells like Italian Takeout. My moth is watering!

Until next time- Kelsey


	3. The Tiger

**You guys know I can find out when someone views my stories, right? Because this story has had 31 views and NO REVIEWS! So, after I see those numbers, I think to myself,** ** _I must just suck at writing_** **, or-** ** _this was just a bad story idea._**

 **Then I think that you guys would have tried to help me if I suck...** **SO HELP ME!** **I beg of you.**

 **Review. Or. I. Will. Literally. Die. (And then this story is history.)**

 **Here's the next chapter- thanks to my unreciprocated love for you.**

 **...**

The Tiger is even more entertaining up close. His name is Dhiren, if I haven't mentioned that all ready, though I call him Ren, and he is so majestic ( _it's almost as if he were a prince or something)._ **A/N Heehee...**

I have started to read Romeo and Juliet to him, and a cute poem that seemed to fit, as it is entitled "I am the Cat". I will enclose them here: **A/N: Go look at Romeo and Juliet/ I am the Cat riiiight NOW!** I have also been drawing pictures of him, and am easily able to capture his essence on paper.

...

I spend ALL of my spare time here with Ren. There's just something about him. He feels like one of my limbs. A big, hairy, predatory limb with teeth/ claws that are a little to big for my liking. I just can't explain our connection any better then that. :)

Today this man showed up and was _talking_ (?) to Ren. (I thought I was the only one who did that) Anyway, this man, though very polite, somehow knew my name without me having to tell him. Then he said he wanted to talk to the person who owned the circus about Ren. I thought it was weird, but told him who, and where, then sent him on his way.

Then at dinner, Mr. Maurizio announced that Ren was being bought by this Mr. Kadam. He said that he would go to India, and into a reserve where he would be happier. I felt happy for Ren, but what am I going to do? I will surely miss my big, furry, armed limb.

After dinner (which was delicious), I went to tell Ren the good news. Mr. Kadam interrupted me there, noted on my connection with Ren, and then told me the story of his namesake. It goes like this... **enter the boys' story- go look it up yourselves.**

After the story, Mr. Kadam asked me- ME- to accompany Ren and himself to India. I didn't know what to think, so I told him that I'd think about it. now I'm tossing and turning in my tent, _thinking_ about it.

I think I want to go.

Until next time

-Kelsey Hayes

 **OKAY- THERE'S MY STRETCH OUT HALFWYA, now it's your turn. But don't worry, it's easy. All you have to do is type, and then click your mouse. EASY AS PIE/ 1, 2, 3/ ABC/ YOU AND ME...**


End file.
